The present disclosure relates generally to control systems and, more particularly, control systems that include model-based controllers configured to modify parameters of model-less controllers.
Model-based optimization and control has received increasingly more attention both in academia and in industry over the past few decades. This is due at least in part to their success in the process industry. However, model-less strategies, such as proportional-integral-derivative (PID) controllers, are still very pervasive in industrial applications. Other model-less control strategies, such as expert systems, fuzzy logic controllers, and so forth, are also used in some industrial applications. One shortcoming of model-less control approaches is that the controller response does not account for the system's potential response in the future. As such, there is a need for augmenting the performance of model-less control strategies with predictive information using model-based optimization strategies.